1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio playing device, and more particularly, to a duel mode headset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern world, many multimedia products are available on the market. As well as more practical functions, computers, cell phones, and MP3 players can provide users with many kinds of entertainment. Portable electronic products are equipped with headsets in order to offer the best entertainment and convenience. There are two types of commercial headsets available, namely mono headsets and stereo headsets. The former can be applied in hands free cell phones. When the headsets are connected to bluetooth modules, users can answer phone calls through the headsets directly. In general, for purposes of convenience, mono headsets are designed to be small and delicate. Mono headsets, however, are not suitable for listening to stereo music, not only because they comprise only one earphone but also because the sound is limited to the vocal frequency range of (300 Hz˜3 KHz).
Stereo headsets are mostly used when users wish to listen to music as they have two earphones for creating stereo sound. There are three types of stereo headsets: head-wear headsets, neck-wear headsets, and ear-wear headsets. Most bluetooth stereo headsets in cell phones can support the function of answering phone calls, but they are often too large to be smoothly collected. They are therefore less practical than mono headsets if they are applied in hands free earphone devices for receiving phone calls.